


listen, baby

by electric_stydiax



Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Voice Kink, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Bokuto overhears his boyfriend Kita handling some business and he realizes something very shocking. Shinsuke uses that knowledge and reassures Koutarou quite well...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kita Shinsuke, Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	listen, baby

_Auralism - a sexual fetish defined as sexual arousal or excitement caused by sound, to be compared with voyeurism. This sound might be music, a voice, the actual sounds of sex itself, or other sounds, and may include enjoyment from listening to others having sex._

Bokuto couldn’t believe what he was staring at. Yes, he knew he read the definition right but he struggled to understand why. Why does Shinsuke’s voice, fragile and fierce as glass make his shorts tight like spandex?

His sweet, innocent _mostly_ human boyfriend. Shinsuke is mornings with orange blossom tea and toast and miso soup with rice for dinner. He’s cyclical and unfailing, making Bokuto’s heart combust with each flutter. 

“I shouldn’t have such filthy thoughts about Shinsuke. It’s wrong and disgusting. Yet, all I want to do is to be told to be a good boy and let him fuck me.” Bokuto muttered into his phone, listening to Kuroo laugh at him, while his boyfriend Hisashi swatted at him.

“Bo, there’s nothing wrong with having a sex drive. You know Kita-san isn’t sex-repulsed and he’s obviously attracted to you. Just talk to him about having sex. If nothing else, he’ll listen to your concerns. You love Shinsuke, yeah?” Kuroo says, on the phone.

Bokuto tried not to blush at Tetsu’s bluntness, but he supposed he was right. Kita did find Koutarou quite beautiful, as late night phone calls showed during the V-League season with him in Osaka and Shinsuke in Hyogo. Now, with the season over and Shinsuke staying at his wide, quiet apartment, Bokuto began to understand what his friends meant by “intimate proximity”. Once he shuffled his shoes off, Bokuto found his way to their shared room until he heard moaning, and was that lube?

“Koutarou! Suck Master’s cock! Gods, please! I’m so damn close, harder!” Kita cried out, Bokuto hearing a faint audio in the background. 

Koutarou was stuck with a choice. _Walk in on his boyfriend masturbating like a dog to the thought of domming him or stay outside the door and get himself off._

“Let me, shit! Let me step on your cock, wanna watch you cum and hump my leg! Koutarou! Fuck!” Kita nearly screamed. “Need you! Oh, fuck I’m coming! Shit, shit, shit!” 

Bokuto was never more glad he didn’t shower after practice for once. He waited for Kita to be silent, long enough to be done and then walked, hard-on more obvious then he was about his feelings for Shinsuke. “Hey baby. I just got home. You want dinner?” Bokuto murmured, rubbing up against Shinsuke’s back. 

“Doll. Could you go shower for me, please? I think we should order in for once.”

“Hold on, are you still my gorgeous one? He hates eating out. I’ll shower but are you sure you don’t want to cook?”

“Positive. Go shower for me doll. I’ll be right here waitin, alright? You’ve had a long day, go relax a bit.” Shinsuke murmured, with a mischievous look in his eyes. If Bokuto were smart, he’d be concerned. He goes to shower, stripping his clothes and dropping them in the hamper before starting the shower. 

The heat of the shower didn’t soften his cock as he started stroking himself to thoughts of Shinsuke, his warmth, the murmur of “hump my leg, slut” repeating on a loop in his mind. He wanted Shinsuke like the moon wants the sea, to be at his beck and call at almost any given moment. 

“So close! I just need a little more, gods!” Koutarou whispered, trying to be quiet. 

“Doll, are ya comin? You’ve been in there a while.” Kita shouts, not realizing that almost a half hour has passed.

Bokuto comes, a sloppy mess on the black tile decorating the shower walls. _What was that, and how the heck am I calm now?_

He finishes showering, towel wrapped across his waist. He waddles to Kita, all blushy and confused, asking “You still want to eat out? I’m sorry for taking so long ~”

“I know you heard me earlier, before you came in. How much did you hear, doll?” Shinsuke asks, traces of concern in his voice. 

“Mhm. You’re gonna be mad if I say what I heard.” Bokuto whines, embarrassed and guilty. His cock starts getting hard again and he averts his eyes from his boyfriend's line of sight.

“No, doll. I won’t be, I promise. I just want to know how much you heard, ok. Look at me, Koutarou. Tell me what you heard, use your big boy voice please.”

“I-I heard you say y-you wanna step on my cock and have me h-hump your legs. I heard you c-come and then I waited and walked in.” Bokuto says, clear as freshly cleaned windows. “Please don’t punish me. I didn’t mean to ~”

“I’m not mad, Koutarou, just curious. Doll, do you know what auralism is?” Kita inquires, a small smile gracing his face.

“N-no, I don’t. Can you show me, please?” Bokuto asks, nervous as can be. 

Kita sits at the computer chair, placing Koutarou on his lap. After a moment of typing and clicking, a page was brought up, a kink dictionary of sorts.

_Auralism - a sexual fetish defined as sexual arousal or excitement caused by sound, to be compared with voyeurism. This sound might be music, a voice, the actual sounds of sex itself, or other sounds, and may include enjoyment from listening to others having sex._

“I’ve noticed sometimes you get very excited when I record in here for the podcast. By the time you wake up, you’re hard and sometimes dripping. I think I may have figured out why. You like the sound of my voice very much, even when I’m not domming you. It’s cute, but I worry about you. Especially when we don’t, how do I say...become intimate often.” A flush graces Shinsuke’s cheeks and Bokuto begins to understand.

“I’ll order dinner and get that surprise for you. Master?” Koutarou squeaks.

“Yes Doll?” Shinsuke perks up, his face nuzzling Bokuto’s neck.

“Could you possibly leave the room while I change? I w-want it to be a surprise for my Master.” Bokuto chirps, his cheerfulness returning to him. Kita leaves him with a kiss, stumbling out of the room quietly. 

Bokuto is very glad Kenma’s cosplay company is discreet, as he pulls the box of his newest orders out. The maid costume is a touch long, floating past his knees and exposing his pectorals quite nicely. Once the stockings and collar are pulled on, he sighs. _I hope this isn’t too much for him to handle, he did mention this once and in his sleep at that._

“Master? You can come back in again. I’m ready for you!” Koutarou exclaims, and the door swings open almost too fast.

Kita needed a moment, seeing his boyfriend of six months fulfill a deep, dark fantasy of his made his whole body twitch. “How did you know I’d like this, Doll? I never said a word to ya, I know I didn’t. Plus I know Akagi would never tell. How did you know yer Master wanted to defile his sweet little maid?”

Bokuto resists the urge to laugh, but replies with, “You spoke in your sleep about ravaging your maid, flipping up my skirt to fuck me and leave stains on the underside. Then, you would grab me by the legs and take what you wished until you had been satisfied.”

“I see. Present yourself for me, then, please. I want to add one more thing.” Kita murmurs, stepping onto the bed. Bokuto was on his knees, hands in his lap, head down as his boyfriend covered his eyes with a silk scarf and tied his hands with a different scarf. “There may be something I failed to mention previously as to why I’ve hesitated to… be intimate with you more often.” 

Shinsuke continues to pull Koutarou’s stockings and panties down, finding a plug waiting for him inside him. “Good boy, you even prepped for me so we could play rough. Now, like I was saying, I may have omitted something. I’m a shapeshifter, doll. Means I can take whatever form I want as long as I'm relaxed and focused.”

“Master, do you mean that you can have any cock you wish? If you don’t mind me being so b-blunt.” Bokuto was embarrassed as he processed the information he was given. 

“I suppose it does. Lucky for my dumb, silly maid, I know what he needs too. Turn to me, Doll, tongue out, please.” Kita quips, gentle as the press of a dull knife against butter.

Bokuto turns with such obedience, one would think Shinsuke would’ve made a bitch out of him already. Yet, as he gazed at his boyfriend with his tongue out, drooling near his crotch like an animal in heat, he felt like the submissive bitch waiting to be bred. 

With a calm efficiency, he undoes his pants and pulls them down before untying the blindfold from Bokuto’s eyes. “Suck, slut. Don’t stop until I say so, ok? Make your Master feel good and I’ll come inside you.” Shinsuke takes Bokuto’s face in his hands and presses him down on his cock.

_Thinking is pointless_ , Bokuto concedes, as tasting Shinsuke made his mind go blank. He doesn’t desire for anything but Shinsuke, from his voice, his cock, everything he can have in his greedy, needy grasp.

_“Ah ah, slut. Who said you could hump the bed without permission?”_ He heard Kita’s voice say, despite looking at him and seeing no words escape his mouth. _“I wouldn’t do that if I were ya, Doll. If you keep humping the bed, I can’t come in ya so behave for me, please?”_ Kita’s mouth held a small, almost devilish smile while the voice kept going, telling him he was a good Doll, the very best Doll for not touching himself. 

Kita then spanks Bokuto, making his cock get even harder as he pulls Bokuto up by his head off his cock, ass in Shinsuke’s lap.

The jewel plug in Bokuto’s hole is big, pressing on his walls in a way that makes his head spin. Yet, the tip of the plug is barely touching his prostate and Koutarou wants to scream. 

_Baby? I know the toy isn’t giving you want. Can you pull it out for me? I have something much better for you._

Recorded Kita’s voice made Bokuto’s cock twitch again, as he wiggled his hand over his hole and tugged the plug out. _Good boy. Now, I’ll take care of ya real well, okay? You just have to lie there and take it._

Bokuto feels Kita thrust into him, hard and his brain goes blank. “Masterrr. Feels so good, oh gods! Your cock! So so big! Can I move, please?” Koutarou’s voice cracks, tears in his eyes as Kita picks up the pace relentlessly. He feels the bluntness of Kita’s cockhead and then his boyfriend pulls out fast. 

_Just a bit more, baby. Keep being still and I’ll fuck up and into you, okay? Just a bit more._

Bokuto almost blacks out from the feel and speed of his boyfriend bucking up into him like nobody’s business. Shinsuke’s cock is ribbed, each bump making Koutarou wait for mercy, a reprieve, gods, even slowing him down.

_Go on baby, cum for Master. I’ll cum in ya and leave ya drippin. You’ve been so good for me, go on. Make a mess for me and you’ll feel so much better baby. It’s okay. You have been my very good boy today, and I want you to come. I know you want it too._

Koutarou finally comes, a hurricane wave of white across their maroon bed sheets with Shinsuke following after, oozing and sliding down Koutarou’s ass and thighs. After a few moments, he pulls out and puts the plug back in Bokuto.

Bokuto cums from that alone and Kita pulls him into his arms. The recording finally clicks off, and he sobs deeply, still experiencing an intense high from the overstimulation. 

He wakes up in his gray sweatpants and Shinsuke’s blue t-shirt with foxes lining the bottom. “Baby? Precious one? Are you ok?” Bokuto mumbled as he sat up to face Shinsuke, still half asleep. 

“Hi Koutarou. You feel better now? I know we played a little rough, to say the least. You nearly slept through dinner. I gave ya a bubble bath and changed the sheets while you were out.” Bokuto slowly climbs into Kita’s lap, smothering him with kisses and nuzzling his neck.

“Thank you. You wanting to..y’know...fuck me made me really happy and I thought for a moment that -”

“That I didn’t want ya like that anymore? Sugar, I’ll always love ya. All you have to do is talk to me, and I can give you whatever you need. I can’t fix what I don’t know about, Doll. I’m always here for you. You want a kiss before I bring you dinner?”

“Always, Shinsuke. I love you.” The pair spends the next few minutes kissing, letting their cheeks become soft and pink again.

They both went to sleep soundly that night, Bokuto’s head on Kita’s chest as he stroked his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
